


Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)

by bohemianboynton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianboynton/pseuds/bohemianboynton
Summary: You are invited to an awards show by two of your friends. But the awards show isn't the only thing that happens that night.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader, Lucy Boynton & Gwilym Lee, Lucy Boynton/Reader





	Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)

**Author's Note:**

> (copied and pasted from my tumblr)
> 
> A/N: Fic title (and what Lucy is wearing) inspired by the song “Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress) by The Hollies. I suck at writing so much shsjdjddj
> 
> Warnings: smut (18+ only!), a threesome, oral sex (m and f receiving), swearing, fingering

There had always been sexual tension. But who was it between? You and your friend Gwilym? Or you and your friend Lucy? Perhaps it was between all three of you. You didn’t know. But you knew the feelings had to be hidden. Especially tonight. You had been invited by both Gwilym and Lucy to an awards show in New York City. There was some confusion at first over who would be taking who, but you all decided to go as a group after a few minutes.

On the day of the awards show, you honestly couldn’t decide what to wear. You packed three dresses, but none of them were appealing to you in the moment. Picking out a dress shouldn’t be so hard! And to make things worse, it was only a matter of hours before the show was to start. You decided to just pick a dress at random, and you grabbed an elegant red dress, strapless and without sleeves. It was long enough to cover most of your legs, but it stopped at your ankles. With this dress you would wear one of the two pairs of shoes you packed- basic red stilettos.

On the day of the awards show, you honestly couldn’t decide what to wear. You packed three dresses, but none of them were appealing to you in the moment. Picking out a dress shouldn’t be so hard! And to make things worse, it was only a matter of hours before the show was to start. You decided to just pick a dress at random, and you grabbed an elegant red dress, strapless and without sleeves. It was long enough to cover most of your legs, but it stopped at your ankles. With this dress you would wear one of the two pairs of shoes you packed- basic red stilettos.

It was time to meet Lucy and Gwil outside the hotel lobby, where your ride was waiting. Gwil was wearing a classic suit and bowie, and he had shaved his beard for the occasion. Lucy was wearing an (almost) matching black lacy dress, which had spaghetti straps and reached her ankles. Good thing you didn’t go with the black dress and heels you also packed!

“Wow guys, I didn’t get the memo that the dress code was ‘wear only black’.” You joked, and they laughed.

The ride to the awards show was silent. Both Lucy and Gwil were posting on their Instagrams. You, on the other hand, was staring outside the windows, fascinated by the ride to the show. The car passed by other cars, and as you reached your destination, the cars turned into crowds of people standing around buildings, trying to catch glimpses of celebrities leaving their cars. Eventually you reached the parking garage, and the three of you got out of the car and said goodbye to the driver.

The awards show was elegant. You were served the finest champagne and the best food. You were seated near numerous directors, actors and actresses, and pretty much anyone who was associated with the entertainment business.

Everyone laughed when the hosts made jokes, and applauded and cheered when awards were given out. You couldn’t help but think of the 2019 awards season, which resulted in Rami winning an Oscar.

The party afterward was amazing. You were elbow to elbow with the same celebrities, and the best drinks and food possible were served. Everyone danced and talked for minutes on end, and you had snapped a few photos with some of your favorite celebrities, Lucy and Gwil included.

After talking to several of your favorite actors and actresses, you sat on a chair next to Lucy.

“Having fun?” She asked, a smile on her face.

“Absolutely.” You replied, returning the smile.

Suddenly you could see Gwil approaching the two of you, with a drink in one hand.

“Are you having fun, (Y/N)?” Gwil asked.

“Yes. I want to thank you both for inviting me to this lovely awards show and party.” You responded, standing up to wrap an arm around both of them, bringing you all closer together.

But you wanted to be more closer than that.

As the night wore on, and the three of you had a couple of more drinks, you all talked and told stories for hours on end.

After telling a story about his days at Guildhall, Gwil turned to face you. He leaned in and locked lips with you. That felt really good, and you wanted more. You felt a tapping on your shoulder.

“Gwil, back off! She’s mine!” Lucy jokingly yelled.

You pulled away from Gwil. “Oh?” You said.

Lucy motioned for you to get closer to her face. “Let’s make him jealous.” She whispered, a devilish grin on her face.

You nodded your head, and you and Lucy pulled each other in an embrace and began kissing one another passionately. This wasn’t just to make Gwil jealous, no, for she had reciprocated the feelings you had for her as well.

This was amazing. Both of your hot friends had it bad for you.

Gwil cleared his throat. “I think it’s time we should go back to our hotel rooms”, he said. His voice dropped low enough to be a whisper “Or at least one of them.”

The car ride back to the hotel seemed like a slow, painful one. You, Lucy, and Gwil all had to keep your hands off of each other and resist the temptation to passionately make out. Instead, you all held hands. You were in the middle seat, with Lucy and Gwil on either side of you, and both of your hands held one of theirs. The driver didn’t say a word.

When the car pulled up to the outside of the hotel, you all got out of the car. Gwil waved at the driver and thanked him, and all of you tried not to run into the hotel lobby.

The elevator ride was quite steamy. You didn’t care if the security camera caught you kissing Gwil and Lucy, and they didn’t care either.

Finally, you were at your hotel room, with Gwil and Lucy behind you. You hurried to unlock the door with your card key, and when the door opened you all rushed in and slammed the door.

As you locked the door, Lucy and Gwil stripped their clothes off hurriedly, as if they were having a competition to see who could get undressed first. You unzipped Lucy’s dress and she unzipped yours. Once your bras and panties fell to the floor, the both of you crashed into each other against the wall in a tight, passionate embrace, and Lucy led the two of you to the bed.

After she climbed on top of you, she began to tease you by licking and sucking at your nipples. You moaned at the sensation of her mouth and lips on your sensitive skin, and she inserted a finger into your wet core. You moaned even louder, and she pulled her finger out. Why did she do that? She got off of you and the bed, and your eyes followed her across the room. What was she doing? Your eyes drifted over to Gwil, who was still removing his clothes, albeit a little distracted by you and Lucy. His cock was straining through his boxers, and his white undershirt was in the process of being unbuttoned. Focusing your eyes back to Lucy, you saw that she was on her phone. “If we’re going to be loud”, she said, “then we might as well have a soundtrack!” You could hear the song “Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)” by The Hollies begin to play on the phone speaker. Lucy ran over to you and crawled onto the bed once more, her face inches from yours. Before she could proceed, you were interrupted once more, this time by Gwil. “May I watch you two and… touch myself?” He asked.

“What do you say, (Y/N)? I’m all for making him want us, how about you?” Lucy asked.

“Of course, Gwil. You can do as you please in that chair.” You reply.

“Don’t let me stop you, ladies!” Gwil shouted, his hand going to his hard cock.

“Now, where were we?” Lucy asked. “Oh yeah, I remember.” Her lips crashed against yours and she put her finger back into your cunt again.

Then she put in one more finger, and rubbed your clit with the fingers of her other hand. Within seconds, you could feel your orgasm coming. With a loud moan, you came around her fingers. She stopped kissing you, removed her hands from your soaked genitals, and sat on the bed. She licked her fingers, herself moaning at the taste. “So delicious.” She said in a low, sexy voice.

Your eyes drifted over to Gwil, who was still furiously jacking off. “So fucking hot.” He grunted.

“Now it’s your turn.” You got up to push Lucy back down onto the bed.

“Spread your legs”, you whispered in her ear.

She obliged, and you put your face down in between her long legs. You began to lap at her juices and stuck your tongue in her even more wet center. She moaned loudly. “Fuck, (Y/N)!” She called out.

She too, came quickly. You lifted your face from in-between her legs to look at her. She was panting and red faced. Her eyes opened to look at you, and you locked your lips in a teasing way. “So delicious.” You repeated her words back to her.

“Fuck!” You heard Gwil yell, presumably cumming in his hand. You turned around to face him to see that had exactly happened.

“You. Come here, now.” You said as you gestured to Gwil after letting him catch his breath.

He gladly made his way to you. Lucy scooted over to make a spot for him on the bed. He laid down, unsure of what you were going to do next. You grabbed his member in your hand and pumped him slowly, causing him to get hard once more. He moaned. Fuck, (Y/N),” he groaned out.

You wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, and began to suck. In response, he moaned louder. You could hear a smacking noise and you looked up to see that Lucy had began to kiss him deeply. You focused your attention back to Gwil’s cock. You took more of him in your mouth and hollowed out your cheeks. You bobbed your mouth up and down on his cock, the tip almost hitting the back of your throat. When you sensed that he was about to cum, you took your mouth off and began to rapidly finish him off with your hand. “Fucking fuck!” Gwil cried out. He spilled his load all over your hand. Lucy crawled over to you and began to lick your hand clean.

“Over here.” Gwil motioned for you to come lay between him and Lucy. “You’re so talented, (Y/N),” he said breathlessly.

“I have to agree with you there, Gwil,” Lucy added. “She really knows her stuff!”

You all laughed, still euphoric from your orgasms.

“Come on, let’s do round two”, Lucy said.

“With pleasure,” Gwil replied.

**Author's Note:**

> End. (Or is it?- I might make a part two to this)


End file.
